1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication networks and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for synchronizing the internal state of frequency generators on a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communication networks may include various computers, servers, nodes, routers, switches, hubs, proxies, and other devices coupled to and configured to pass data to one another. These devices will be referred to herein as “network elements.” Data is communicated through the data communication network by passing data over an established circuit or by packetizing the data and routing the data packets between a series of network elements over the network.
There are two basic types of networks—Time Division Multiplexed (TDM) networks and packet networks. These two networks differ in how signals are separated on the physical medium. In a TDM network, the network elements rely on time to determine which signals belong to which connection, whereas in a packet network the packets are individually addressed in a manner that is able to be understood by the network elements. Since TDM networks rely on time to divide signals between multiple logical channels, timing requirements of TDM networks are relatively stringent. In a packet network, by contrast, timing is less important since each packet of data is self-contained and is able to specify to the network its size and other associated parameters. Since timing is not as important on a packet network, the network elements on a packet network are generally not synchronized. Hence, packet networks are generally implemented as asynchronous networks.
TDM networks are synchronous in nature. Consequently, the equipment connected to a TDM network has to be synchronized to it in some manner. In a TDM network, a timing distribution network typically will link the TDM nodes to provide a synchronization signal that is traceable to a Primary Reference Source (PRS). Networking synchronization is derived from the PRS and distributed through a hierarchy of network nodes with lesser stratum clocks. An alternative timing solution is to maintain a distributed PRS architecture, where for example, each TDM node is timed from an accurate timing source, such as a PRS/Stratum 1 clock, Global Positioning System (GPS) based clock, or a standalone accurate clock (e.g., H Maser, Cesium, Rubidium, etc.). The particular timing requirements on a service interface depend on the services (T1, E1, T3, E3, etc.) carried over the network, which are typically specified in a standard promulgated for that particular service type.
Timing signals in a synchronous network are used by the physical interfaces of the network elements to put data on the transmission media, and to extract data from the media. In other words, clocking at the physical interface of a network element controls the speed at which data is transmitted on the physical connection. Typically, to accommodate minor transmission jitter, a de-jittering or elastic buffer is implemented at the receiver. The arrival rate and the departure rate from the buffer are controlled, respectively, by the transmitter clock and the receiver clock. If the physical interfaces on a connection are not synchronized (not driven by a clocking signal of identical frequency), data can be lost due to buffer overflow or underflow, resulting in periodic line errors.
As packet technology has increased in reliability and sophistication, the cost of deploying packet-based networks such as Ethernet networks and Internet Protocol (IP) networks has dropped to the point where it is often cheaper to deploy a packet network than to deploy a TDM network. To take advantage of the lower costs of packet network technology, service providers have sought to implement a packet-based core network intermediate existing TDM networks. To allow a packet network to carry TDM traffic, the packet network must essentially behave as a transparent “link” in the end-to-end connection. The transparent inclusion of a packet network in an end-to-end path of a connection that carries circuit-switched time sensitive traffic is commonly referred to as “circuit emulation” on the packet network.
The non-synchronous nature of the packet network and the packetizing and depacketizing processes used to format the data for transmission over the packet network all contribute to increased jitter and delay in the transmission of traffic, which makes synchronization of the different TDM networks and network elements on these TDM networks difficult. Additionally, while packet networks are able to carry traffic between the end TDM networks, they do not naturally carry clock information due to their asynchronous nature. Thus, to enable TDM traffic to be carried over a packet network, it is necessary to have the end systems directly exchange clock information to allow the data ports on the network elements to be synchronized and to allow the different networks to be synchronized.
To overcome the inherent non-synchronous nature of a packet network, a network element or a downstream terminal mode may use an adaptive timing technique to reconstruct the timing signal of the upstream TDM terminal. In an adaptive clocking technique, the TDM receiver derives an estimate of the transmitter clock from the received data stream. This is commonly done using a phase-locked loop (PLL) that slaves the receiver clock to a transmitter clock. The slave PLL is able to process transmitted clock samples encoded within the data stream, or process data arrival patterns, to generate timing signals for the receiver. The purpose of the slave PLL is to estimate and compensate for the frequency drift occurring between the oscillators of the transmitter clock and the receiver clock.
Several adaptive timing techniques have been developed, including extracting clock information from arrival patterns over the network, observing the rate at which the buffers are being filled, and using encoded timing signals transmitted from the upstream terminal to the downstream terminal across the packet network. One example of the use of encode timing signals (timestamps) is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/076,415, entitled “Technique for Synchronizing Clocks in a Network”, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Although several of the developed techniques are relatively good at transmitting clock signals on the network, it would still be advantageous to find a way to transmit better clock information across the network, and to find a way to use a less complicated circuit than a PLL to implement the slave clocks.